


The World's Round II

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Round World [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy is being a tease, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is out. Percy has to leave again, together with his team. Nico on the other hand finds himself in the finale. But he also misses Percy.<br/>What was supposed to be a one-night-stand turns into a lot of sexting with naughty pictures and when Nico arrives back home in Venice, he's in for quite the surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Round II

Title: The World's Round II – Always Spinning

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; soccer world cup AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, leg/foot-fetish, sexting, pictures, sex toys, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Ethan/Alabaster

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura

Summary: Sequel to 'The World's Round' – Italy won the Soccer World Cup and after celebrating wildly with his team, Nico returns home, in dire need of some time to himself. And maybe afterward he'd take a little vacation in the US. He had a jersey to retrieve, after all. Or did he?

 

**The World's Round II**

_ Always Spinning _

 

Nico, Ethan and Jason were loudly singing, a very off-tune version of the Italian national anthem. They had won, they were the world champions. Italy had won the Soccer World Cup. Both players were very drunk as they danced on the table. Reyna was looking at them nearly fondly as she was talking to Hazel. Though Hazel wasn't exactly paying a lot of attention either, because next to her were her boys, heatedly making out. Leo was straddling Frank's lap, kissing the Canadian heatedly.

“What a show”, sighed Hazel and pulled her phone out to make a video of them.

“Black-mail or jerk-off material?”, questioned Reyna amused, sipping her wine.

“Mh... maybe both...”, contemplated Hazel mischievously. “Frank! Hand me our Leo!”

Frank grunted displeased, but he obeyed and lifted Leo up around his hips to place him on Hazel's lap. Her arms found their way around Leo's waist to squeeze the Latino's tempting behind.

“Do I get a treat for the goal I scored today?”, asked Leo with a cheeky grin.

“You'll get even two treat. At once”, whispered Frank into his ear from behind, grinning.

“Once we're back in bella Italia”, added Hazel with a frown. “Our flight is so early tomorrow, we'll probably have to leave right away once we get back to our hotel. But at home, babe.”

Her hands caressed Leo's butt and the Latino ached into the tough, eager for them to get back home.

“Would you stop it with the molesting until we're back at the hotel?”, grunted Nico.

He sat back down, together with Jason and Ethan, all three boys exhausted from the screaming and dancing. Each of them had one arm around Nico's shoulders, the Japanese talking about how much he was looking forward to the treat Alabaster would have waiting for him at home, while Jason was pouting. Nico nudged his blonde best friend with an amused expression.

“You know, for someone who just became World Champion, you look awfully down”, stated Nico.

“Leo and Frank are getting laid, even Ethan is getting laid and I know the others are already getting laid – that's why they're not here, after all”, whined Jason. “I wanna get laid too!”

“Not for the next three months”, stated Reyna sternly. “ _You_ let three balls pass during the tournament. Not even winning gets you out of that, Jay.”

“It's so _unfair_!”, complained Jason with a pout.

“Why? Nico isn't getting laid either, after all”, smirked Ethan teasingly. “His little plaything had to leave for home again after the quarter-finals. And unlike you, I doubt that Nico will get any action from that one, not even in three months. After all, the pretty thing is living in New York.”

“I wouldn't bet on that”, smirked Nico back.

“Why's that?”, asked Reyna curiously.

“He gave me his number and he took my jersey, as a... hostage, to be retrieved by me if I'd want to see him again”, replied Nico smoothly. “I think that I'm not taking the same flight as you guys. I'll be heading to New York, collecting my personal trophy after this World Cup.”

“Fuck you”, grunted Ethan with a glare. “You're coming home. We just won the World Cup. You're not missing out on the cheers and celebration in Venice. You can always go to New York later.”

“He's right, brother”, agreed Hazel with a frown. “We'll be the heroes of Venice. You can't miss out on that. Take some time for yourself and relax at home before you chase after your pretty boy.”

Nico frowned displeased. He had been texting – well, most of the time sexting – with Percy every single day since the American had left for home had been looking forward to their victory so he could go to New York and seduce Percy, as the current World Champion. He didn't want to wait. Frowning annoyed, he got his phone out to check for new messages. He had become a little obsessive with that, he was so eager to get a new message from his Bel Americano.

_Congrats on the game, knew U would win! :)_

Nico laughed at the photo attached to the message – Percy, with the Italian flag wrapped around his body like a toga, posing for the camera in the most adorable victory-pose ever. That guy was ridiculously adorable. Nico had thought that what they had was only a one-night-stand, but then Percy had left his number on Nico's phone and stole his jersey. And the messages. They were cute, sweet and sexy on the same time. They were just purely Percy.

Yesterday, for example, Percy had send him another text, among others:

_Bored 2 death. Miss U. Also, summer heat sux! Thank God 4 Ice! :((( U at least get 2 play football!_

There had been five photos attached to the message. One was just of a bored looking Percy, pouting into the camera. The next had been of Percy, yawning widely and very staged. Then the pictures got more interesting, because of the supposed summer heat. Percy with a Popsicle. And Percy could make eating those really obscene. On one picture, he was holding the ice up and had his tongue stretched out, licking along the length, a drop of melted ice running down his chin. Another one was of Percy practically kissing the tip of the Popsicle. And the third one had Percy deep-throating the sweet treat. Needless to say, the photos had given Nico an instant-boner.

Shaking his head, Nico tried to focus on the most current text, writing with fast fingers:

_Thx. But Ur l8! Game's been over 4 hrs!_

Nico drank his beer slowly, only listening with half an ear what Frank was telling him, his eyes fixed on the screen of his phone, waiting for a reply from his Percy. He had settled for that, because he wasn't sure if they were lovers, since they had only slept with each other once. Boyfriends not really either, Nico guessed. So whenever Nico felt like saying that Percy was his, he decided on just calling him his Percy. It was also the best way to describe Percy. Percy wasn't just sexy, or cute, or compassionate, or funny, he was just... Percy. His phone buzzed and he nearly stumbled over himself, so eager to grab it and see what Percy was texting him.

_Had 2 finish Ur surprise! Wanna see, Sexy? ;-*_

Nico grinned amused and typed hastily; _Show me what U got, Bello. XOXO_

Licking his lips, he tapped his fingers against the phone while waiting with anticipation, every now and then nodded when Frank paused in what he was saying. Whatever kind of surprise may Percy have for him? Another Popsicle? A banana maybe? Hopefully not another cucumber. Nico was pretty sure that over the past week, Percy had eaten about every phallic food in existence.

_Hope U like it. I'd love 2 show you in real, have U touch them, slow and tender... XXX_

Nico gulped hard as he stared at the picture that came next. Percy's legs, spread out in front of him, the big toes touching. The sun-kissed, athletic legs were smooth and hairless and gorgeous. Another picture followed, a close-up of the feet. Percy had gotten a pedicure, his already amazing feet well-scrubbed and prettied up. There was something written onto the ankle with ink – Di Angelo #13, the dot over the 'i' a little heart. Nico felt his cock twitching a little. His name and number on those gorgeous feet that were especially pedicured just for Nico.

_Got a pedicure and a waxing. Thought U'd like it, my little weirdo. That enough for U to masturbate 2nite or do U need any more material, Sexy? ;3 Wanna have U cum 2day, thinking of me._

Nico shook his head in amazement and type out his next reply:  _Been doing that since U left. Wish U could have stayed with me. Would have taken U every nite. Long and hard._

“Would you stop sexting Jackson for a moment, di Angelo?!”, exclaimed Jason annoyed, waving his arms around and glaring at Nico, elbowing him with one arm. “Focus on your team, dude!”

“H—How do you know what I'm doing?”, grunted Nico and blushed embarrassed.

“You get that utterly disturbing smirk and the greedy leer when you text Jackson”, replied Jason.

“Whatever”, grunted Nico and put his phone away, to prove a point.

His fingers itched for the rest of the evening until they returned to their hotel and Nico collapsed on his bed. He pulled his phone out, contemplating if he should text Percy right away, or first pack his stuff. He sighed depressed and put his phone down. Percy would only distract him, he should finish packing first and then focus on Percy and his naughty mind. He loved that naughty mind. So he went on and threw everything he owned into his bag sloppily, aside from a change of clothes for the flight, hastily changing into it and forcing the bag close. Sitting on top of it, squeezing it between his thighs, he pulled the zipper. That thing would probably explode in his face once he'd be home, but he didn't have the time to fold stuff, he had a Percy to get back to!

_U gone 2 bed, Hot-Shot? :(_

Grinning amused as he imagined a pouty Percy sitting in front of his own cellphone, Nico typed a short reply.  _Had 2 pack 4 tomorrow. Take-off in four hrs. Now, the pictures..._

The amused grin turned into a mischievous one as he lifted his shirt and flexed his muscles, taking a picture of his abs and tending it to Percy. He hoped Percy would appreciate it. He scrolled up to take another look at those luscious, delicious legs. He'd love to lick along them, all the way up to Percy's dick and then give the pretty boy a blowjob like he had never gotten before.

_Nice and yummy! ;) But I don't know if I'll need pics. I met someone._

Nico felt his heart sinking through the floor.  _You did?_

Percy's reply came nearly instantly.  _Yes. He's black, tall and lean, but so flexible. Really fills my needs... And he doesn't talk as much as others. Wanna see a pic of us?_

No, Nico really did not want to see a picture of Percy and some bastard who dared to touch Nico's Percy! A deep frown attached itself to Nico's face as he gritted his teeth. But then he received a picture and he really just could snort at that. It showed Percy, turning puckered lips toward a long, black dildo. Shaking his head, Nico heaved a relieved sigh.

_Ur a little bitch. If U were here now, I'd spank U senseless for that one!_

Percy didn't take too long to reply.  _Sorry, couldn't resist. Got myself a little something. Miss U too much, thinking about U, fucking me with your amazing cock, filling me up and stretching me..._

Nico sighed depressed and turned a little. He missed Percy too, not just to be inside of Percy, but to hold Percy. He'd wish to have Percy with him on the bed right now, combing his fingers through the silken-soft hair while having this conversation with the other player.

_Miss you too, bello. Can't make time for a couple weeks though, guess U gotta hold onto my jersey a while longer. Hope the tall black one will be good company so long. ;)_

Nico leaned back some, getting comfortable with one arm behind his head, waiting for the buzzing of his phone to tell him that Percy had replied. After way too long did the damn phone finally decide to buzz to life. Nico frowned at the message, unsure how to give a satisfying reply.

_Why? :(_

Such a simple question, yet he wasn't sure how to phrase it without sounding like a trained puppy.

_My sister insists. She's been texting around the whole family. Grandma and grandpa are coming from Rome, father and mother are too. Even our sister and brother will come – brother lives in Japan, sister in Canada. It'll be a big family get-together to celebrate our victory. Can't ditch that._

Nico wasn't sure what kind of reply he expected to that one, seeing as it did sound kind of lame and not the least bit bad-ass, even though he tried to be a total bad-ass for the cute player. Stupid little sister, ruining his reputation with a family gathering! No, Nico was not pouting, not at all.

_That's so sweet! I'd love to see you being all toothy, little boy, getting praised by daddy! ;)_

Nico blinked surprised, tilting his head.  _So Ur not mad I'll have to delay our meeting?_

_Why should I be mad, Nico? Family is important. I like that you care about ur family. <3_

Nico actually blushed a little at that. How did Percy manage to be that adorable. He yawned and turned toward his clock, staring a little surprised. With a curse under his breath, he stood.

_Stop being cute, it's upsetting! Gotta go, catch my flight! Text U later, bello._

With that message send, he figured it safer to turn the phone off so he wouldn't accidentally board a plane to Madagascar because he was too busy staring at a picture of Percy. That guy did things to him, it wasn't even funny anymore. Grabbing his bag, he made his way to to the airport.

 

/break\

 

Nico grunted and glared as he sat in his seat on the plane, with Ethan plastered to his side. His fingers were itching again and he briefly wondered if that was going to be their default-reaction whenever he wasn't holding his phone. Wow, he was totally whipped and he had only slept with Percy  _once_ and the amount of time they spend talking face to face was less than an hour.

“Maybe you should sleep some. It's going to be a long flight”, advised Ethan. “And with any... luck, your father will already await us in Venice and give you his awkward 'I'm proud of you, kiddo'-speech that I love and have recorded in three different variations.”

“Asshole”, muttered Nico and yawned.

But the asshole was probably right, he could use the sleep. And as soon as he'd hit home-ground, he'd be calling Percy and ask the other if he had skype. At least he'd be able to have a life-sized face to talk to during their next conversation then. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

 

/break\

 

Nico was a little grumpy by the time they  _finally_ reached their apartment. They had accompanied Hazel, Frank and Leo home to their place first – mostly so Nico could bribe his sister into taking the brute of their family, for at least a week. He loved their family and he would be meeting their parents for a lunch-date tomorrow, but he didn't need them  _constantly_ looming over him for three weeks until the whole family was gathered. And after the exhausting weeks and months that had come before the World Cup and the World Cup itself, he thought he very well earned himself a week of coma-sleeping and junk food (no one would be knowing about that one though). And a  _lot_ of jerking off to those pictures of Percy's legs and the mental image of Percy playing with that toy.

“I hate your boyfriend, Nakamura”, muttered Nico exhausted, shouldering his bag.

Alabaster had graciously told them to fuck off when they had called half an hour earlier to ask if Al would be picking them up from the airport. He had more important things to do than playing cab for them. Thank you very fucking much. Nico was cranky, because his nap on the flight had not been comfortable so now his neck hurt, also the kid behind him had constantly kicked his seat and he had the mental image of his sister having sex because she and Frank had – not very subtly so – joined the mile high club while Leo had been peacefully napping half in Jason's lap. And literally the moment they had left the plane, Nico had turned his phone on and texted Percy –  _Back home, viva la Italia! ;)_ \- and waited for a reply since then. They had spend half an hour in a cab, first dropping his sister and her boys off and then heading to their own apartment, but nothing. Normally, Percy would be answering within five minutes. Unless, well, maybe Percy was asleep, or taking a bath? That was what Nico positively hated about this relationship with Percy. The time-difference made it hard to keep track of his morning and Percy's morning and since they weren't physically close, Percy could be doing who-knows-what while Nico was staring at his phone like a starved man at a rip-eye steak. Percy had a life too. Family, friends, hobbies. Stuff. Stuff that didn't involve Nico and in which Nico would not be able to participate in because he was stuck in freaking Italy, damn it!

“Ally, babe? We're home”, announced Ethan and unlocked the door to their place.

Alabaster was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. But once he heard his lover's voice, he got up and walked over to them. Ethan dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Alabaster's waist, pulling the brunette into a deep, passionate kiss. Nico turned a shade more grumpy. He wanted that too! He wanted to come home and be embraced, welcomed and celebrated by his boyfriend! There, he said it. He considered Percy his boyfriend, regardless of how pathetic his whining and longing for a guy he had only slept with one and knew for one day – and a week of texting – truly was.

“I'm so fucking proud of you, E”, murmured Alabaster against his lover's lips. “Got a big, big surprise for you. I bought your favorite ice-cream and thought we could eat in bed, with chocolate-sauce and whipped cream and satin bonds. How does that sound for a celebration?”

“Not like _I_ scored the winning goal in the finale and am your flatmate, no, don't mind me or celebrate with me. What does little old me matter anyway?”, muttered Nico beneath his breath.

“Wow. What has gotten into him?”, asked Alabaster stunned.

“His imaginary boyfriend who only exists on his phone hasn't replied to his stalker-like messages for more than half an hour now and he's starting to get paranoid”, replied Ethan nonchalantly.

“Fuck off”, growled Nico, knowing that it sounded weak and pouty.

“Oh! A package came for you while you were gone, di Angelo. It's in your room since I don't need your stuff laying around everywhere – yes, I'm talking about your socks which I literally found _everywhere_ while you were gone, even in the microwave and what the fuck were they doing there anyway”, added Alabaster, stopping himself mid-rant. “Anyway, maybe it'll cheer you up.”

“Probably something ridiculous from mother”, sighed Nico and rolled his eyes.

His current stepmother Persephone was still trying to woo her stepchildren, even though Thanatos, Bianca, Nico and Hazel were all over twenty. And since she knew he was participating in the World Cup – well, had been by now – she had probably send him a ridiculous gift basket with a little soccer ball and flowers and probably also food. Hopefully nothing that had gone bad while he had been gone. Whatever it was, by the time his parents would arrive tomorrow, he had to at the very least pretend in a convincing way that he loved it. He entered his room, accompanied by the sound of Ethan and Alabaster panting and gasping as they groped their way to their own room. His eyes were focused on his phone as he kicked the door close with one foot. Still no text.

“Damn it, Percy. Why aren't you answering?”, growled Nico beneath his breath. “I'm home, I'm horny and I'm bored out of my mind... Fuck it, I should probably go to bed anyway, otherwise mamma and papà will be causing one hell of a migraine tomorrow...”

“Mh, I had hoped we'd be doing something different tonight, but you do look quite exhausted.”

Nico's head snapped up and he dropped his bag and his phone. Percy Jackson, sitting on his bed, in his room, in his apartment, in freaking Venice. Okay, he was probably still on the plane and had drifted off into the dirtier corners of his mind in his sleep. Percy was naked, aside from Nico's jersey, those smooth, long legs stretched all the way out on the bed. Stretched and spread nicely. Percy was hunched forward a little so the jersey was covering his privates. But those sun-kissed, long legs were more than enough to make Nico hard. Definitely a wet dream.

“Earth to Nico, you in there, Sexy Italian?”, asked Percy concerned and sat up.

He was kneeling on the bed now, leaning forward to reach out for Nico. Nico was still staring. At least until his door burst open and his two roommates came in – both grinning like they had eaten a banana square, Alabaster holding a bottle of whipped cream and one of chocolate-sauce.

“Surprise!”, chorused the couple.

“Would you please get out of my wet dream?”, grunted Nico annoyed and glared.

“Dude, you're awake”, pointed Alabaster out and rolled his eyes.

“Right. Evidence A for me dreaming is currently sprawled out on my bed”, countered Nico.

“Aw, that's adorable”, cooed Percy and leaned over enough to wrap his arms around Nico's neck. “I'm the guy of your dreams. And you tell me to stop being so cute?”

“What is going on here”, demanded Nico to know, reluctantly laying his arms around Percy.

“I called you, like, four days ago, when you send me that message about you wanting to visit me. You didn't pick up, but Ethan did”, started Percy, slowly pulling Nico down onto the bed. “He already knew of your sister's plans to invite the family over, so he told me that you wouldn't make it. I told him that I could come over too, that he should tell you that. He said a surprise would be better, so he gave me your address, told me your roommate Alabaster would be here to let me in and that he'd do his best to help your sister making you stay in Italy.”

“I told you about a hundred times already. Don't touch my phone, Nakamura”, grumbled Nico weakly, glaring at Alabaster and Ethan. “And now get out before I get mushy.”

“Ew, we don't want that”, snorted Alabaster and rolled his eyes. “Come on, dessert, Ethan.”

So that was why Alabaster hadn't picked them up and why Ethan had insisted on them accompanying Hazel and the others – to delay their arrival home so Percy would be at their place first and also so Alabaster would actually be home to let Percy in. Nico could hear his door falling close, but all that mattered were those sea-green eyes staring at him.

“Uhm... So... Say something, please, because right now, I feel like an awkward stalker, following you to Italy, sneaking into your apartment and your bed, wearing your clothes...”, drawled Percy.

He was blushing and biting his lower lip insecurely. Nico knew where Percy was coming from – looking at it from an outside point of view it did look like Percy was a stalker, waiting for Nico in Nico's clothes and bed after they had only shared one night. But lucky for Percy, Nico wasn't any less of a stalker and he couldn't be any more happy than he was right now.

“Thank you”, whispered Nico hoarsely and leaned in for a kiss.

“That... was not what I expected, but okay”, nodded Percy and licked his lips.

“I just... I was feeling like a ridiculous stalker myself, constantly checking my phone, thinking about you all the time...”, sighed Nico and shook his head. “I started to think that I was interpreting too much into the short time we spend with each other, but finding you here, seeing that you're as invested as I am, it makes me feel like less of a weirdo.”

“You're still a weirdo”, whispered Percy and stole another kiss. “But you're my weirdo.”

“I can live with that”, grinned Nico, pulling Percy up closer.

“I've been checking my phone too, all the time. Annabeth, who is like my sister and best friend and platonic soul-mate, told me after the third conversation where I just nodded and hummed, to get my act together and go to Italy and get 'my man' – her words, not mine. She said that if we would be in a cartoon, my eyes would turn into hearts whenever I read a message from you”, confessed Percy embarrassed. “It's just... We clicked. I've never felt that way during sex – not just because the sex was so amazing, but because I felt like... there was something between us. A connection. I think... and I know it will sound ridiculous and stupid and childish, but I think it was love at first fuck.”

Nico just stared at him doe-eyed and blinked a couple of times. “Love at first fuck? That is the most adorable declaration of love that I've ever gotten. Wow. But... uhm... Me too. I can't stop thinking about anything else aside from your smile and your eyes and your  _legs_ and how amazing your ass felt around my cock. When I scored that last goal, I wanted to run to the side-lines and sweep you up into a kiss and whirl you around like in a really cheesy Hollywood movie, but you weren't there. I'm giddy like a little child on Christmas whenever my phone buzzes with a message from you. I've spend so many years fantasizing about you, longing for a fictional version of you because of what an amazing soccer player you are, but you're an even more amazing person and I love you.”

The way Percy's face lit up at those words was worth more than any championship title could ever be. The American threw himself at Nico and got them both stumbling and falling onto the bed. Nico was sprawled over the bed, with a happy Percy on top of him. Nico knew that he loved happy Percy even more than he loved horny Percy and that was saying a lot.

“So... you wanted to sleep?”, asked Percy teasingly, straddling Nico's hips.

“Right”, snorted Nico. “I would have to be brain-dead to think of sleep when I have you half naked in my bed, bello. Lay down, I'll get naked and then I get my prize, si?”

“I'm totally okay with that”, nodded Percy and rolled off his boyfriend.

He laid down, sprawled over the pillows, legs drawn up some. Nico nearly broke a leg stumbling over his jeans and boxers as she struggled out of them. He hadn't been this eager in a while. When he was naked and standing in front of his bed, he stared a little stunned. The nice, long legs were leaning knee-to-knee, building a V that gave him a perfect view of Percy's already hard cock and... something black sticking out of Percy' entrance? Frowning curiously, Nico crawled onto the bed.

“I took the liberty of already getting prepared. I've been here for twenty minutes already when you finally arrived. And... uhm... I was hopeful you'd be happy about me being here”, shrugged Percy.

The American was obviously embarrassed, which made him even cuter. A vicious grin pulled on Nico's lips as he placed his hands on Percy's knees, tenderly caressing them before spreading them. He laid Percy out in front of him, with widely spread legs, his fingertips brushing in a nearly teasing manner over the smooth, sun-kissed thighs. Skipping, enjoying the soft feeling of the skin, the hardness of the well-trained muscles beneath him, knowing fully well what kind of amazing goals those legs had scored already and anticipating what games they would master in the future. Licking his lips, he leaned down and started kissing along those thighs, one of his hands gliding down over one of Percy's calves to capture Percy's ankle and circle it with a tender thumb. The other hand was slowly pulling the black dildo out a little, just to thrust it back into his lover. Percy gasped a little, jerking the leg Nico was holding, so Nico tightened his grip on Percy's ankle.

“Ah, ah, ah, hold still, bello”, warned the Italian with a smirk.

His fingers wandered over Percy's foot, tracing the veins and bones beneath the skin, playing with the toes a little. This foot had scored the only counter goal in their little game against each other on the big field. This foot had been what had first picked Nico's interest, because it carried Percy over the field like wings would carry an angel. Just that angels probably weren't as passionate about soccer as this guy. His guy. Nico smirked and licked his lips before lowering his lips to embrace Percy's hardness. His other hand was still thrusting the toy into his lover, to tease him and to prepare him for what was yet to come. He tested and tried, searching for Percy's prostate.

“Good god, fuck, Nico, yes, more!”, gasped Percy in one short breath.

And he found it. Smirking around the cock in his mouth, he thrust into the general direction that had just brought him those longing sounds. Just before Percy came, Nico pulled the dildo out of his lover and let go of the hard, twitching cock. Percy growled, glaring at Nico as though he'd tear Nico's dick off if the Italian didn't do something soon. Nico's hands caressed Percy's thighs tenderly and slowly, enjoying the feeling of those strong yet soft legs. Placing Percy's legs over his shoulders, Nico slowly eased his way into the loosened tightness of his lover. The American still felt as incredible, wonderful and perfect as he had on their first time. In his memory, it had been that tight and perfect, but he had thought his memories were fooling him because he wanted to remember it that way, but it seemed Percy was just made to be taken by him. He wanted to make long, slow and tender love to his boyfriend, but he was exhausted and so overstimulated from all the naughty texts and pictures Percy had send him over the last week. It only took five or seven hard, deep thrusts for the Italian to come, deep inside his lover. And with that stimulation, even Percy didn't last much longer, splashing his cum between their stomachs.

“Sorry...”, panted Nico as he rolled off Percy. “That wasn't...”

“We'll have to train that, yes”, agreed Percy mock-serious. “Your stamina is embarrassing.”

“Cheeky brat”, grunted Nico with a glare and pulled Percy close. “I'm tired...”

“Then sleep”, smiled Percy and kissed Nico's cheek.

“No. I don't want to wake up and find you gone, or have this turn out to be a dream”, frowned Nico.

“You're cute”, laughed Percy and snuggled up to Nico. “I promise I'll still be here when you wake up. I'll be here for as long as you'll have me, actually.”

“How long is that? You must have to get back home at some point”, questioned the Italian.

“Well, mom said I have to be home for Christmas”, agreed Percy with a frown.

“That's more than five months from now”, pointed Nico out, blinking surprised.

“Yep”, grinned Percy, stealing another kiss. “It's off-season and... well.. I was thinking...”

“Mh? What were you thinking, mio bello?”, asked Nico intrigued, his fingers running through Percy's soft hair tenderly. “You look flustered. Tell me.”

“My contract with my current team is running out and I was thinking if maybe... perhaps... your team is looking for someone?”, asked Percy with large eyes before hastily sitting up. “I promise this is not as stalkerish as it may sound now! I just wanted to play at your side for a long while now – even before I wanted to sleep with you, okay? So I thought, maybe, with you and me kind of-sort of dating, it would make the logistics... easier for us. I'd totally understand if you don't want to have your boyfriend on your team, or, well, if you don't even want me as your _boyfriend_ after such a short time and I'm really planning too far ahead and I probably creep you out, but I just... I never felt this way before. You're amazing and I want to... be with you... I love you.”

“I love you too”, replied Nico and kissed the other, pulling him onto his chest. “And I want to keep you at my side. I was going crazy, waiting for your messages. And even so, you could... for now take a vacation here, stay with me and we'll see. Maybe we don't even work out, or we fall into the perfect relationship. Let's think about your contract once the time comes.”

“Yeah. You're right”, nodded Percy and averted his eyes.

“But I'd _love_ to play at your side, amore”, grinned Nico amused.

“Oh!”, exclaimed Percy and stared at Nico with eager, happy eyes.

“But when you're already talking about rushing things...”, drawled Nico and shifted a little.

“Yeah?”, asked Percy suspicious, his head resting back on Nico's chest.

“My parents will come over for lunch tomorrow. You can hide in my closet, if you want?”, suggested Nico embarrassed. “I wouldn't even want to force you to meet my family if we'd be dating for a year, but _this_ early on? They'll probably chase you away.”

“Challenge accepted!”, grinned Percy and kissed Nico's collarbone. “Let's see if I can stand meeting your parents, as the ultimate test to see if the following months of living together will even be worth the effort, mh? I'll pretty up and hang off your arm like a trophy-girlfriend of a soccer player.”

“I'd rather have a famous and amazing soccer player as my boyfriend than some pretty but dumb arm-candy”, snorted Nico and shook his head, yawning widely.

“Good to hear”, whispered Percy amused, caressing Nico's stomach softly.

The American continued until Nico fell asleep, his arms tightening around Percy's waist possessively, even in his sleep. Percy grinned at that. They had both fallen equally deep, it seemed.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
